


A Test in Desparation

by freakwithakink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fem!Cas, Peeing in Public, Professor!Cas, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakwithakink/pseuds/freakwithakink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Castiel finds herself waking up late for an exam she's giving, she has to forgo her morning piss to get there on time. After a large coffee, she was more than desperate and afraid she wouldn't make it. Luckily for her, she does. Or does she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Test in Desparation

"Oh shit, I'm late!" Castiel yelled out to the empty house when she saw the clock. She had to give an exam at nine and it was eight-thirty already and she still had to drive to the university. Quickly throwing on a button up shirt and a pinstripe skirt, she rushed out of the house. Only stopping to get the largest coffee she could find, she ran into the large auditorium classroom with just seconds to spare. "Sorry students for my tardiness, you can start your exams now," she said, sitting at her desk and starting on the coffee. 

After just a few minutes, she started to feel the pressure in her bladder. Castiel was the type of person that always goes to the bathroom right when she wakes up, and she sighed when she remembered she didn't get a chance to do that this morning. She watched the class as she shifted in her seat a little and got comfortable. She drank her coffee just to pass the time, biting her lip and shifting when she noticed the gorgeous student with the green eyes in the front seat looking at her.

Half an hour into the exam, the woman finished her coffee and it was already weighing on her bladder along with the built up urine from the night before. If this would have just been a normal class day, she would have just ended class early so she could go use the bathroom. But after a professor left a class alone during an exam and found them cheating, they weren't allowed to leave a classroom unattended again for any reason. She didn't know what to do, she knew she wouldn't be able to wait the whole two hours, she would have to pee too badly by then. All she could hope was all her students would be done by then.

After a little over an hour, it didn't look like she'd have that luck. Castiel couldn't stop squirming and moving and she can tell it's bothering her students. She knew at this point she wouldn't make it to the bathroom down the hall, she just wished her students would finish so she could pop into the little closet in the back of the room and hope they hadn't taken out that old mop bucket yet. She hated knowing that was what she was going to have to do, but it turned her on just a little to know that's how desperate she was. 

While she was lost in her thoughts, a student came up and put down his exam. Startled, a teasing squirt dribbled out of her and snaked its way down her leg. Quickly crossing her legs to stop the flow, she gave the man a smile. “Have a good summer,” she said, her voice a little strained. When the first student left, a couple more turned in their papers and it took everything in her to just keep smiling. Eventually, there was a lull and she tried to relax, to no prevail. She felt the urine pressing against her hole just begging to be released anywhere it could. Her bladder was so full she could almost see her flat stomach protruding and her waistband of her panties were digging into it, making the pain that much worse. This was killing her, she didn’t know how much more she could take before she would have to piss no matter where she was. 

After a few more minutes, she couldn’t take it anymore. Castiel was steadily leaking and she was sure her skirt and chair would be wet before she knew it. She didn’t know what she could do, all she knew was soon her piss would be everywhere so she had to find somewhere to put it. Remembering the coffee cup, she grabbed it and moved it closer to her before slipping her hands under her desk. Carefully, she uncrossed her legs and slipped her panties down her legs and hoped none of her students noticed since her feet were visible under her desk. She put the panties in her desk and pulled her skirt up to her hips, grabbing the cup and scooting up closer to the desk. She couldn’t believe she was actually going to do this, she was going to pee into a coffee up in front of almost one hundred of her students. She placed the cup between her legs and she couldn’t help but relax.

Her eyes went wide and she blushed when she heard her hard stream pound against the bottom of the paper cup, it seemed extra loud in the dead quiet room. Clenching, Castiel slowed the stream and relaxed again when it was much softer. She had never done anything so scandalous and it excited her, she couldn’t lie. She might do something like this again, just on purpose and not in the classroom in front of her students. She fought the urge to moan as her bladder deflated, it was actual heaven. Castiel blushed again when she smelled the piss, she forgot that it was the first piss of the day mixed with coffee and she just really really hoped they couldn’t tell what she was doing.

Another student came up to her and gave her their test as she steadily kept pissing, she couldn’t stop if she wanted to. The majority of her students came up at that time, and she just smiled and wished them well as her bladder emptied. She peeked down and noticed the cup was full, but she was nowhere near done. Panicking, Castiel put the cup down and scooted more forward, chewing on her lip when she heard the piss dripping from her onto the wooden floor echoing throughout the room. The only people left was her and the green eyed student by then and she knew he could see that she was pissing, and at this point she didn’t care. When he walked up to her, she just gave him a big smile as she kept going on the floor. “Have a great summer,” she said with a smile. He just laughed and looked under the desk for a moment, smirking.

“You too. Maybe next semester you’ll learn to go to the bathroom before class,” he teased. “Unless I have you again, then maybe you shouldn’t,” he winked, taking another look before heading out of the room.


End file.
